


I will be there (The Count of Monte Cristo)

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: For lovely @SnowyMary 's request: "I will be there" from musical Count of Monte Cristo. The first, 1853 novel edition black and white illustrations by Gustave Staal and Lancelot inspired me to draw something in this style. Plus, Dantes and Haydee's complicated but heartfelt friendship immediatelly reminded me of Lucifer and Mazikeen.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	I will be there (The Count of Monte Cristo)

**Author's Note:**

> [image: ink\watercolor drawing of Lucifer Morningstar and Mazikeen as Edmon Dantes and his confidante Haydee from novel The Count of Monte Cristo. Lucifer is dressed in classic Regency era outfit and has long hair put into low ponytail. Mazikeen wears traditional Ottoman female clothing with golden headdress and necklace. They are standing on the balcony of theatre box, behind heavy curtains, looking at the audience down the hall.]


End file.
